1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a steering column stalk switch, and more specifically to a steering column mounted stalk or lever switch controlling various vehicle operating circuits and/or devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steering column lever switches or stalk switches are well known in the vehicle industry. These devices are typically used to control turn signals, windshield wipers, windshield washers, cruise control, or any variety or combination of devices.
Typically, the lever switch includes a rotatable operating knob which can be turned between an off position and a variety of actuating positions, for example, for various speeds of a windshield wiper, or for intermittent operation.
The handle may also include an outer sleeve that rotates for actuating the windshield washer system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,279 describes a multi-function lever switch for a steering column.
Other examples of lever switches may be found in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,881,076; 5,049,706; 4,427,850; 4,408,104; 5,661,276; and 5,453,588.
Heretofore, the prior art single lever switches use a so-called radial type contact system design that employs either a horizontally located printed circuit board (PCB) or an insert molded electrical contact part.
A need still exists for a full function single lever switch based on two independent axial contact systems to implement multi-functions, such as a front and rear wipe/wash function. Preferably, such a switch would consist of two rotating contact rings with stationary blade contacts. The axial type contact design offers a more robust geometry with less position deviations. It requires less parts compared with the conventional radial type contact design and requires less assembly operations.